


A Public Apology

by IsLife



Series: Lyndata real! [2]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, If zebruhs routes were too much for you then this will probably be a little much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: A sequel to Ardata's Party wherein Lynera and Ardata must find some tick food. This is set directly after the end of the first one so if you haven't read that please do.





	A Public Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you post bee movie so you finish a lyndata fic as a public apology (hence the name of the fic.) 
> 
> It's pretty late where I am so I plan to post this now and check for errors again in the morning so if theres some typos or grammatical errors those will be fixed up later.

SHIT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE TICK! 

“STAY THERE!” You say before running off, it's not that you're eager to have her out, but the longer shes down there the madder she’ll get. And you know she's definitely very mad already. 

You pop the key out of your sylladex and unlock the door she scuttles out of the basement and hisses at you. She threatens, not for the first time, to kill you for your blood. Looks like you'll have to go out for her before you and Lynera can eat. 

When you tell her your intent to find her a lowblood she scuttles off. You turn around to make sure she actually leaves and doesn't go near Lynera and you see the disgusting house again. Yep you're leaving! 

“Lynera, we're leaviiing!” Approaching the stairs you finally see what she's wearing, it's just the button up from under her sweater and some jade shorts that you guess she had under her skirt. Good she's presentable! You grab her hand and rush out the door. 

A few of your neighbors are about and the second you see one you drop Lyneras hand. 

“-Where are we going?” She sounds very timid and nervous. You become aware of her thoughts again and realize she doesn't have her glasses! She can’t see! She also never likes to wear shorts unless they're under her skirt. On top of that, she has a fear of wearing white shirts in public! She feels like at any moment someone will spill a water bottle on her and she'll have a panic attack. 

Fuck you forgot your cape! She hasn't noticed yet, but someone's bound to take a picture of your arms in all their scarred glory! Neither of you can go back to the hive without being lusus food though. 

The genius you are, you direct her to the blue blood only park no one ever goes to and shove her in the ablutionblock along with yourself. “-Ardata, what are we doing?” 

“Changiiing” Oh great you're both barefoot, you just realized that'll look odd regardless. You'll have to call a cab or something

“-Ardata, can we please just go home and talk.” Oh fuck you're scaring her nononononononon 

“No waiiit! iii just heard how uncomfortable you are and thought you could take my dress!” Realization goes over her face, comfort washes over her mind and pale thoughts seem to be radiating off of her. 

“-Sure! Yes, thank you Ardata!” She's flustered again, in her head you can hear her get nervous about taking off her clothes in front of you as her thoughts shift a little pitch. She worries this was a ploy to get her in this a block alone. You forgot that to pull this off you would both, for a time, have to not be wearing any clothes. Whatever you'll just have to make it work. 

“Of course sweet thiiing,” You start with a wink. “allow me to go first” You spin around and hope she gets the idea. You hear her thought realizing the idea and she turns her back to you as well. You both take off and trade clothes quickly. 

Your dress is definitely small on her, but she's overwhelming happy in it. Its honestly probably as short as her pants were on her, but that's not really why she was uncomfortable in them. As for her clothes, they're a bit big. Lynera is a bit on the chubby side and now that you're seeing her arms definitely has some muscle too. You tuck the shirt in and it looks dorky, but less like you're in sleep clothes. It looks like you tucked a dress shirt into basketball shorts. Whatever, with luck you won't be out long. 

“Ready?” She smiles and nods, she's a lot more comfortable now. It hasn't even dawned on her how stupid you both look. The second you both walk out of the block you focus your mind to find the nearest low blood. It's hard with Lynera right next to you, but eventually you sense an indigo right near a rustie a few blocks dow. Let's see if you can make this work. 

You both make your way over and see a greasy looking indigo in a gray vest outside a fancy hive. Theres also a red blooded girl on her hands and knees trimming the lawn ring with scissors. The second you get close you can feel a death wish coming off her. 

“-Ardata, what are we doing?” Lyneras having a battle in her head, are you some secret hero to lowbloods or is this just fun murder time.

It’s neither. 

“iii need the giiirl, iiif iii go back wiiithout lunch iii wiiill be me” After she processes the meaning of that she nods. She wants to protest, but she knows sometimes what's right and what's necessary doesn't always mix. 

The two of you approach. “Hello there siiir” 

He looks you both over and smiles, you can hear in his head, rare for indigos he must be weak. He's making Lynera uncomfortable with his staring, better make this quick. “♡ Hello there ladies ♡ ♤The two of you are looking hideous♤” 

Oh great he's a flirt, those are usually dumb as shit. Oh fuck why is Lynera talking? 

"-Not as hideous as you !!!Street Rat!!!" A glare comes across his face, but, like, she's not wrong. 

"♤ Control your girl ♤" The ugly dude replies with genuine anger, damn this dude gets offended quick. 

You try to think of a witty come back when you look over and see the girl running off.

"Looks liiike someone needs to hear hear what they honk." You say with a smirk, even though you're REALLY FUCKING STRESSED RIGHT NOW! 

You hear Lyneras thoughts, she wonders why you can't just control this douchebag while he's flipping the fuck out. And honestly why not? No one's around, his mind is weak, you reach out to his mind. 

He is completely slack in an instant, his push back is pathetic. He follows you and Lynera back with no trouble. 

Luckily you don't run in to anyone else on the way back hive. You walk back in and your lusus is pacing by your couch. You shut the door behind you and push the indigo back fo her, you give him back his free will. He looks up at you and begs 

"◇ Please take me back! It was just a fucking rustie who gives a shit! ♧" Look at him! Going from begging for his life to almost insulting you, fuck off. 

"◇ C'mon on now, we're blue bloods shouldn't we stick together? ♡" Your lusus sniffs him curiously, the highest she's ever had is olive, she doesn't know what to make of him. 

"♡ Seriously I'll give you anything! You want money? I know your people are all about money. ♤" What the fuck is that supposed to mean? 

"So you'll do anythiiing for us?" You say, maybe you'll toy with him, make him pay for whatever the fuck he was going to that poor girl. That would totally impress Lynera! But she him off before he can reply. 

"-THEN PERISH !!!BITCH!!" She then picks him up by the collar and drags him into the nutrition block before pushing him violently down the stairs, your lusus eagerly follows. 

"-I'm sorry about that Ardata, he was just creeping me out!" You hear screaming from the basement, she doesn't even flinch. All she's thinking is how she ruined your fun. 

Oh honey…

"iii thiiink we need to talk a liiittle biiit about my siiituatiiion sweet thiiing." 

You both sit down at the table and grab some shit from the hunger trunk, this is gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for letting the bee movie genuinely be my favorite movie


End file.
